Accidentally, Luckily In Love
by Rin-kun the Cat
Summary: A 19 y/o Uzumaki Naruto got home earlier than usual one day and was greeted not by his wifey Sakura but by a naked male on their bed. Fuming mad of course, our cute fox harshly woke the stranger and then got..? ...SaiNaru. warnings inside! -STALLED-
1. Accident 1: Cheating Disaster

Disclaimer: Naruto Series is never Rin-kun's

Warnings: AU. Chapter 1 is Rated-T. If you're homophobic, this fanfic is not for you. OOC-ness.

* * *

**"****Accidentally, Luckily In-Love"**

**Accident 1: Cheating Disaster**

_Story by __**Rin-kun**_

1,732 words

Cheated-hubby's POV

I was earlier than usual that day, and I wanted to surprise my wife so I bought a lovely bouquet of wild lilies on my way home. I was puzzled to see that the door was unlocked, as I always remind my wife to lock the door.

As I went in, it was unusual because she would always greet me while cooking in the kitchen, but then it was earlier so I dismissed the thought. And so, I tiptoed to our bedroom, guessing she was there, with the bouquet at hand. I was excited to see my dear wife's surprised expression to this act of mine, but then…

I saw a man sprawled on our bed, naked?! What the hell. Me, Uzumaki Naruto, nineteen years and plus months of earth life, married to Haruno Sakura, for what, six months?! Would arrive home one day and see the man my wife, for half a year, is cheating with?! Holy crap!

I was real mad, so I grabbed the man up and was about to punch him straight to his face but he caught my wrist and pinned me to the wall.

"Mmph, let go you- you asshole!" I struggled.

"Asshole, me?" I heard him chuckle. "Who's the asshole here hm? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"What the- Are you calling me an ass? Fuck you! With what you did with my wife." I struggled still, but the man just won't budge, he was gripping my wrist real hard and it hurts.

"Ooh, you're Sakura's hubby?" I heard him chuckle yet again. "Now now, I wouldn't expect her to cheat on someone like you. Aww, you poor thing."

"Mmph." No hope in struggling.

"I thought she was cheating because you were a dick face, didn't thought it's because her man's dickless." He doesn't really know what side his standing on, and he dares laugh at me?

"Bastard, say that again? How dare you call me dickle- mmmmph mmmnn", I was cut off with the man's surprise attack. He's kissing me so rough. He slides his tongue inside my mouth. I was now panicking, struggling with all my might, but the man just seems so strong against me.

This is the man that had sex with my wife just moments ago, and now he's kissing me. What the hell is wrong with this dude, he does know I'm the husband of the married girl he just did, does he have a grudge against me? Hell I don't even know this dude.

"Oh gods, that felt great. Hey, y'know what. Your wife's an idiot." He said as he paused a bit and look me straight in the eye, and then he started sucking my neck.

"Fuck-"

"Oh ho, you want me to fuck you, good boy" he said that and then threw me to the bed. I was about to get up and run for it but he was quick to pin me again.

He gripped my wrists on top of my head and was smirking at me. I was startled when he started at my buckles and the next thing I knew my pants and boxers came flying away. I was quivering below him as he was atop me, and I could see him still smirking, and he looks at me as if admiring a piece of art which makes me all the more pissed.

"What the hell's wrong with you, you animal!"

"Hm, now I would watch my mouth if I were you, you wouldn't want me to get anymore excited than I am now."

"And why's that, you ass. What you say's nothing but empty threats, fuck shit."

He chuckles. "Oh, but they aren't. And you see, I haven't even threatened you ever since you harshly woke me up, cute shit." I tried to give him a piece of my mind but he stopped me. "Hush hush cute shit, enough with your harsh mouth. I would want to hear from your lovely lips nothing but lustful moans, okay? I also wanna remind you of how thin your walls are, it would be embarrassing for your end. And you wanna know why I think your wife's stupid? It's because she already has you but she's always looking for some other fun, hm or maybe it's because she didn't wanna taint you hm? But I just feel sorry for her, because I'll be helping myself with you okay. You're such a fuckable you know." Is he crazy, what dude would ever tell a dude he's a fuckable, crazy-ass. He's out of his mind. Someone help me.

I was suppressing the tears that were coming out of my eyes, I felt the insane dude sucking my collarbone and undressing me completely. He found his way to my chest and started kissing and licking and sucking what he could help himself there, and I am now completely naked.

I was feeling numb from all the sensations and emotions that I'm feeling. I now feel him pumping my hard member, I was shocked that I could still have an erection in this situation. I don't even remember when it started to swell up. I sensed I was at my end, and I figured he did too coz he stopped pumping me. I was startled when he pushed apart my thighs and spread my legs. And all the more when I felt him insert a finger in my hole, and gasped as the finger went in. I couldn't take the pressure anymore, and I fainted.

* * *

I woke up and heard a familiar scream. And then I felt the person beside me sit up. There were voices, one's of a very familiar person and the other's of a slightly familiar one; one is mad and shrieking, one is sleepy and calm. I'm still too tired so I didn't mind anymore and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and the blurry vision of my bedroom ceiling greeted my eye. I think I've slept real long, I got out of bed and stretched a bit and felt my hips and groin sting, I'm aching all over, and I was reminded of that man but then I didn't mind anymore so as to not ruin my morning. I started on my morning rituals: washed my face and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I went to the dining area but saw no usual breakfast set on the table. I wandered back to the bedroom and glanced at the side table and saw it was already seven thirty, just half an hour before my first class of the university starts. I also saw a paper with a familiar hand writing on it, it was Sakura's. I got the paper and it read:

_I loved you, I still love you, and I'll forever love you. And I'll be leaving because I love you so much. It's best that you wouldn't search for me. Please understand, you're the only one I've ever loved. – Sakura_

I couldn't believe it, Sakura just left me, and she still says she loves me. The only girl that I've ever loved, my first girlfriend, first date, first kiss, first sex, first everything, just left me like that. And before that, I was sexually harassed by her man.

Sakura and I met at middle school. She caught my attention out of all the people there, I got attracted to her hair and eyes. It took me a month to get to talk to her, since she's one of those school idols that people would always crowd around. I remember her cold approach to me, I sensed then that she didn't like me coz I looked dorky when we were in middle school. We weren't even friends until senior high, and that's when she started to notice me. It was winter break when I finally got the courage to confess to her, and she delightedly accepted, we had our first kiss then.

After months of exclusively dating, Sakura and I did it. It was in a love hotel near the mall we had been in for window shopping. I told her it's my first time and that I know I'd suck, and I was both relieved and disappointed when she told me she'd done it a couple of times before and that she knows how to pleasure me well, and indeed she does.

We loved each other very much, we've been lovers for almost four years when she told me she's pregnant, I was a second year university student then. That's when I thought it was destiny, and decided to ask her hand in marriage. We took our vow a week later.

I can't believe it, I can't believe her. We got married just six months ago and now she left. She left me just like that. I've never thought she'd do anything like this to me, not after our baby died on her fourth month and she even had a mental break-down, and I thought that incident just brought us closer together.

She loves me she says, what a lie. Okay, I won't look for her, I don't care what happens to her anymore. Maybe this is a sign that I must focus on finishing my degree, so from now on I'll be focusing only on university.

* * *

(Six months later)

Today's our first year wedding anniversary, I wonder if she remembers. If she hadn't left me and if our baby didn't die, I'd probably be the happiest being on earth. I miss her so much, I hope she's doing better than I am. Oh what am I thinking, I said I'd never mind her already. Stupid mind, you didn't hafta think about her always. Stupid heart, you didn't hafta beat for her always. Stupid, stupid me.

What does a hopeless in-love like me to do. I heard once, that a way to forget a past love is to have a new one. Sigh, but how am I able to find a new love at this state, I love my wife so much.

Ring riiing, riiiing riiiing ring.

Oh there's the bell for end period. I have to hurry to my next class, it's at the far end building.

"Oof-" What the hell, I'm so gonna be late. "Oh oh, I'm sorry I'm sorry, are you all right? Let me hel-". Huh? …

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Accident 2: Love at First Bump

Disclaimer: Naruto Series is never Rin-kun's

Warnings: AU. Chapter 2 is Rated-T. If you're homophobic, this fanfic is not for you. OOC-ness. SaiNaru

* * *

**"Accidentally, Luckily In-Love****"**

**Accident 2: Love at First Bump**

_Story by __**Rin-kun**_

1,274 words

Bumped Stranger's POV

This had been a normal day thus far. Woke up early, jogged for thirty minutes, showered, ate breakfast, start classes, the usual weekday, and now I'm eating my post-lunch waiting for my next class.

A few more minutes 'til my next class starts, and just three more classes and I can go home. Lots of students have been passing by, I'm guessing it's almost the start of next period. I better get going.

I'm halfway to my class now, oh and there's the bell for end period. Students started crowding the hallways, good thing I'm almost at my next classroom or I'd be stuck with this human traffic here.

-Bump-

Shit, is this person blind? Now my things are everywhere. "Oh oh, I'm sorry I'm sorry, are you all right?" Oh wow, what a pretty person and I like his voice too. I can't help but wanna kiss him. "Let me hel-"

-Smooch-

Mmn, his lips are the softest. I wonder what happens if I slip my tongue in. Oh and what slim waist he has, this is a boy but-

-Slap-

"You- you creep! What the fuck do you think you're doing!? I already said I'm sorry didn't I? Is this your idea of a payback!?" Oh, he sure can be loud. -mentally chuckles- But still pretty, and cute too. Oh and with those whisker-like scars he looks like a fox. I wanna tease him.

"Ouch, that stings. You not only look like a girl, you hit like one too." Let me see how you'll react to this, hm.

"Shut up you asshole! Don't you have any manners? I asked you, you should answer!" says the furious fox. My, he sure looks cuter when pissed.

"Oh you did? My bad, you were too loud I went deaf with your question. What was it?" I can't help but tease him some more.

"Aargh! Why you-" he was charging at me but the bell rang so. "Fuck- I cannot be late for my class. You're lucky I'm in a hurry asshole, just don't let yourself ran into me again or I'll strangle you." Threatens the cute fox and he went dashing to the opposite building.

Crap! I forgot to get his name and e-mail. Ah well, I guess I'll just look for him, as if it'll be that hard. Ooh, and what is this wild thumping in my heart? Ah yes, finally.

* * *

I've been gay for as long as I can remember. I did have girlfriends before, but I'd rather not discuss them. My first boyfriend was my neighbor back when I was in Seattle, which was when I stayed with my mom when I was in sixth grade. I'm glad I cut it off with him before I moved back here in Japan, we kept with each other for almost three years.

I've been a player ever since. Lots of one night stands, couple of sex pals but don't have them longer than a month. I've never been in a serious relationship. Well except for my first lover and boyfriend, since he's my first I thought it was serious but then I figured I was only after pleasure.

Yeah, so I said I had girlfriends before. But they were just for convenience, since my parents didn't know I was gay. Sure I had sex with them, but compared to boys those girls are just mere substitute, heh not even close.

I say I'm a fast-mover, as a sexual predator. I'm quick to see and appreciate beauty, so when I see a rare one I make my move right away. Yeah, there are lots of beauties on earth, it's been difficult for me to stick to one person and so I decided not to have a lover.

But as I've been waking up alone in my bed for almost a quarter of my twenty-two years of living, I wanted to have that destined lover. Yes, I've been wanting to meet my soul mate. The person who could fill my thoughts and warm my heart, that one person who could make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time, that one person whom I would sacrifice my self for and who'd be my only reason for living, that person I thought I'd never find as I was losing hope for the longest time I've been waiting, but. But that person finally, at long last, appeared.

* * *

I've been asking around for that blonde fox. So far, I've known that he is quite popular among the students, mostly male, and I couldn't agree more on their comments about that blonde fox. As much as I can't agree more to them, I was fighting the urges to kick those punks' ass. They've been talking about the blonde, my blonde fox, as if they're wolves who have found a real delectable prey.

Damn, I know the fox got a strong appeal, but I didn't mean this strong. I've been thinking about him ever since the first time he bumped into me. He's a couple of inches shorter than me, plus cute factor, it's good that he is, at least it's obvious who the bottom is. But even if he were taller than me, no way am I ever gonna be not the top. He's real amazing, coz I've never been this way over a prospect lover before. So I vow to myself I'll make him mine sooner or later.

I've been told that they always see the blonde in the library every afternoon of Tuesdays and Thursdays. And so I've been waiting excitedly here, in the school library for almost an hour now, I can't wait to get a glimpse of my fox. Oh, and speaking of the devil.

I cannot just steal glimpse of him, what am I a high school girl? Sheesh, I am beginning to be all high-school-girly over him. But I want us to become lovers now, I can't hold back anymore. I've decided, it's now or never.

"Hi, I'm Sai. Naruto, I've fallen fo-"

"You shit, you really want to get a beating? Prepare your self, tough guy." I was cut off by my fox, and was greeted with these harsh words. And then he came charging towards me, I can see his aiming straight to my face. But I love him, and I'm gonna do whatever just to let my feelings get pass to my fox.

I shut my eyes real tight anticipating the coming pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see what has delayed the fox's punch. What the-?

* * *

Fox's POV

The hell, this damned guy really wants a piece of me huh? Well, I'll show him, and I'll show him good. How dare he shows his face to me after he made me come late to my class. He's got an awful lot of nerves, and to think I've forgotten the incident if it weren't for him showing-up. Aargh, I can remember the humiliation of coming late to class, professor and all of my classmates got disturbed with their lecture, everyone had their eyes on me. I do not want any attention, even the slightest bit. And for what fuck's sake was that kiss for!? Uck, that was so gross remembering.

I told him he'd be much much damned if we ever meet again, didn't I? Screw him, screw him to hell. And what is that happy face of his, if I were him I'd be shaking with fear. Doesn't he get my pissed aura? He's really gonna get it.

Here I go. Chaaarge. Wait, is that …

Sakura!

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**R&R! thank you for reading, and for the reviews :)**

**next chapter Accident 3: Bittersweet Goodbye**


	3. Accident 3: Bittersweet Goodbye

Disclaimer: Naruto Series is never Rin-kun's

Warnings: AU. Chapter 3 is Rated-T. If you suffer from homophobia, this fanfic is not for you. OOC-ness

* * *

**"****Accidentally, Luckily In-Love****"**

**Accident 3: Bittersweet Goodbye**

_Story by __**Rin-kun**_

1,302 words

Fox's POV

Sigh. I guess I pulled off another fine day huh? Well, as much as I feel in pain, I'm glad I'm starting to live again, or maybe not. I still miss her, and it hurts. I wish it were all a dream, a nightmare far from reality. Her cheating and hurting, her bitter love and wounding. Sigh. I should dismiss these thoughts of her, I should really let go and move on. This is no time for this, I still have tones of research and studying to do.

Fuck. Does kami hate me? Why is that bastard here, dammit. And I thought the likes of him would never set foot on the library. Well, at least I can vent my frustrations on him, tough luck huh?

The hell, this damned guy really wants a piece of me huh? Well, I'll show him, and I'll show him good. How dare he shows his face to me after he made me come late to my class. He's got an awful lot of nerves, and to think I've forgotten the incident if it weren't for him showing-up. Aargh, I can remember the humiliation of coming late to class, professor and all of my classmates got disturbed with their lecture, everyone had their eyes on me. I do not want any attention, even the slightest bit. And for what fuck's sake was that kiss for!? Uck, that was so gross remembering.

I told him he'd be much much damned if we ever meet again, didn't I? Screw him, screw him to hell. And what is that happy face of his, if I were him I'd be shaking with fear. Doesn't he get my pissed aura? He's really gonna get it.

Here I go. Chaaarge. Wait, is that …

Sakura. It's her, that's her! Out of my way bastard.

End of Fox's

* * *

"Sakura!" called out the blonde to his wife, but the gal started to run to the exit of the Library. "Wait up! Sakura, wait! Halt!" he continued, chasing after the running pink-haired girl, leaving a dumb-struck male behind. As much as the kitsune's been telling his self that he should forget Sakura, it seems that his longing for her is just too much.

Their chase went on, the gal surprisingly fast and it seems like she's far from exhaustion, while on the other hand the fox is. It must be because he's been shouting while running. They've been running for ten minutes now and are now almost at the gate exit, looks like the girl really doesn't want to get caught.

They've reached the busy street, with lots of people and vehicles around. Sakura, far in the lead from the panting fox, took a cab and went to wherever else the fox isn't, leaving an exhausted and heavily panting blonde.

The blonde then stopped, seeing the love of his life got in a cab. He was exhausted alright, but exhausted not from running but from the stress caused by life and love. Life, with him being all alone now and with no definite reason for living, with just school to hold onto, the blonde now wonders if it's all right to end it all now. Love, it was all sweet as it lasted but why does it became bitter as bitter can be, now wouldn't it be much better if the blonde never had it if he were only to feel this hurt at the end? The world now, to the blonde's point of view, has become cruel and dark, so much different from when it still had meaning, when it was still Sakura colored.

The blonde now started to walk through the street, mindlessly, with no particular place to go to, he wanders. If one would ask him where he is off to he probably would say he doesn't know, because he doesn't really know. Walking his now pathless life, he just walks, and walks, and walks, because he knows, for certain, that someday, a day will come, his world could have a brand new color again. Yes, the blonde has decided that he will walk on and someday find his happiness, his real and eternal happiness. And he tells himself that this is goodbye to the bitter, but was still sweet, first love.

* * *

Five years later…

"Good morning." A blonde greeted as he enters the busy office, greeting every person he sees as he makes his way to his desk.

"Yes, good… good morning Uzumaki-san." Greeted a blushing lady seated near the said Uzumaki's desk.

"How was everything earlier Hyuuga-san? I never thought I would be this late." he asked the still blushing lady with his cheery smile.

"Everything was f-fine. No problem, since you've pulled an all-nighter it is to be expected." replied the lady.

"I see," he said with yet another smile. "Still as formal as ever, Hinata-chan." he added.

"…" the lady just blushed and busied herself with her neglected paperwork.

"I should be working too. Hinata-chan, you're such a model employee." he teased and then started working then. The rest of the morning went on, with everyone busy with stuffs to do.

* * *

"Yo, over here!" shouted a brunette to a blonde amongst the noisy crowd.

"Whew, am I glad to have you Kiba." said the blonde as he seated himself across the brunette.

"Yeah. But boy does this canteen turn into one hell of a zoo when it's lunch break." replied Kiba.

"It sure does." added the blonde as he started to dig in to his plate.

"Hey, have you met the new guy?" Kiba suddenly asked, puzzling Naruto.

"What new guy?" Naruto asked, he really doesn't know what Kiba's talking about.

"I'm saying the new guy from this morning, oh I forgot, you were late." said Kiba, but seeing that his friend so happily devouring his food not seeming to mind him he continued. "He's the guy that just got transferred here. Well, I heard he's related to the Chairman and that he's just here for experience or something like that."

"Oh." was all that Naruto said, he doesn't really mind about the new guy since he's eating.

"Sheesh, really you. Can't you stop eating and listen sometimes? I mean, sometimes I just can't stand that attitude of yours." Kiba said, just trying to voice out his feelings.

"What attitude?" he asked, looking all clueless, well that stopped him from eating.

"Pfft, never mind, keep eating." Kiba almost laughed, really when Naruto eats he eats. _You're just too cute_, he mentally said.

"Okay." the blonde said, and he continued his eating.

* * *

Lunch break just ended, and now the brunette and the blonde are headed back to work. The two walked chatting about random stuffs, stuffs like baseball, and if there are any good movies showing, and if the pop idol they like had any TV guestings recently. They were happily talking when Naruto bumped into someone as they turned to the corner. And then Naruto got…!?

* * *

Naruto's POV

"So, wanna come with me to the movies this weekend? G.I. Joe's pretty promising." Kiba asked me. It's been a while since I've been to theaters, I mean, just watching on the couch is pretty much lonesome, what nice timing. So of course I'd love to, I told him. And we talked about lots of fun stuffs as we move along to the office. Oh, we're almost there, just a turn to this corner and it's our department, well my department since Kiba's assigned to the next one, but really, he doesn't have to escort me all the way to here, he's really ni—

Oof, damn, I bumped into someone. Okay, I must apologize first. "Sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't wat--" Eh?... Eeehh?! I think something like this happened before. Deja vu?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 3, done! R&R people**

**next chapter Accident 4: Forgiving, But Never Forgetting**

**ciao~  
**

review replies:

MichiAt -- hi Michi :) thanks for reviewing ^^ i now have a rapist hehe ^^ and i think i'll say who he is in a flashback, so much for the five years time skip... i love those lines too, lol... eh? i never really browse for pics so i didn't know, yikes! but in my world, Naruto is the only uke (in the Series) :p oh, and i wanted to reply sooner, but i figured i should do it here.

Mumma Zebran -- thank you, and i love your reading too...

H3NTAI-SAMA -- it'll be known in the next chap (or the next next)... thank you for reading, and of course fr reviewing also 3


	4. Accident 4 Part 1: Let’s Start Revealing

Disclaimer: Naruto Series is never Rin-kun's

Warnings: AU. Chapter 4 is Rated-T. If you suffer from homophobia, this fanfic is not for you. OOC-ness. Foul language.

* * *

**"****Accidentally, Luckily In-Love"**

**Accident 4.1: Let's Start Revealing**

_Story by __**Rin-kun**_

1,024 words

-A Person's POV-

My, my, my, how time flies. Lunch break's almost over. Well, I better return to my desk, I have to do good, today's just my first day and I wouldn't wanna make any bad first impression now would I? I shouldn't, I have to look my best.

It's a good thing I got my uncle to give me a job. I should call and thank him, and maybe treat him some time. But nah, he must be too busy for that. And besides, I bet my Mom was the one who told him to give me a job in his company, and of course he wouldn't say no to Mom, he couldn't. Oh, I should call Mom too. I haven't called her for weeks. I could brighten up her day with my call. Well, I've arrived at my desk now, but I'd just call later, there's still paperwork to do.

"Kurohara-san (1)." a blonde lady called up to me.

"Yes?" I replied politely.

"Um, there's a call for you." the lady said. "She said, she's your mother."

"Oh. Thank you, I'll take that, sorry for bothering you, um-"

"Ino, it's Ino Yamanaka."

"Right, Yamanaka-san."

"No problem, no problem at all." she said with a smile, but I know that smile, but never mind her. I wonder why Mom called me for.

* * *

"Mom, hello. I wonder what this call is for."

"_Sai, is that how you should greet your mother?" _Really, this is how I always greet her, can't she get used to it? Sheesh.

"Oh, I'm sorry mother, but I was a bit busy, so hurry up."

"_Jesus. Sai, I don't remember ever bringing you up to be this impolite. But oh well, at least you're good looking. Well I just called to see how you were doing on your first day, and you haven't called for weeks." _Well, have you forgotten that you didn't even brought me up? But thank you for being beautiful and for being impregnated by my handsome father, and so of course I'll be this good looking. And also, haven't you heard of something called cellular phone? I thought you have one.

"I'm fine Mom, but you could have just called my phone."

"_Well I did, but you weren't answering so I called your uncle and asked for your department's number." _Huh?

"Well I certainly didn't receive any call. But wait, let me check my--" hey where's my phone?

"_Sai? Something wrong?"_

"Shoot, fuck."

"_Hey, watch that mouth of yours."_

"I'll call you later Mom."

"_Huh? Wait, why?"_

"I seem to have left my phone somewhere, so I'll just get back at you later, I was gonna call you anyway. Later Mom."

* * *

Fuck, where could I have left my phone. I should look for it, but where to start. Oh right, the cafeteria, I remembered I was holding it there. I hope no one got it, or if someone did, I hope they would surrender it to the lost and found. Fuck, I have to hurry. Losing that phone now would be really troublesome, there are contacts tha—

Oof—

Fuck! Who could this idiot be, has he no eyes? I swear I'm gonna— N- Na- Na- Naruto!? Oh my fucking god who is really up there, this is heaven's grace! Destiny! And I certainly would not let this slip.

Oh, how I miss those lips…

-End of Person's (Sai's) POV-

* * *

-Kiba's POV-

Why this son of a bitch, how dare he… Well, I better show this mother fucker never to mess with other people's property. Pow-! (2) Heh.

"Fuck, what the hell was that for!?"

"'_What'_, you ask? Are you sure you're in any position to be asking that?"

"Who the fuck are you anyway? Don't tell me you're Naruto's lover."

"Woho, I'm not, but are you? You aren't either, perv. Hey, aren't you the new guy?"

"Hey, hey. Wait a sec. Just how the hell does that perv know me? I haven't seen that face here before. Wai- New guy?"

"That's right, Naruto, I just started work here this morning. Now don't you think we're destined to be together?"

"Hold your horses perv. What destined to be together are you bullshitting about? Naruto, you better go to your work now. Go on, I'll take care of him."

"But, Kiba, I want to ask him how he knows me, so le-"

"Naruto, just leave this to me. I'll ask him for you. So please get away from here now."

"Okay, but… Tsk, I'll go ahead then."

Thank kami Naruto listened to me, but, what now? What do I do with this pervert now? Scare him, how? I can try threatening him, but… Fuck, I still haven't got the confidence to confess to Naruto, and I have my self yet another rival, and this one's gonna be tough.

"Hey, who are you really? What are you to Naruto?"

Huh? Oh, he's talking to me. "I'm the best friend, for now. But I'll be his lover, so I'm telling you to back off as early as now coz Naruto's gonna choose me and not you, you hear?"

"Heh, don't make me laugh. Choose you? Grow up for real dude. I've been in-love with Naruto for five years, so who do you think you are to say that he'll choose you?"

"YOU listen. If it's time you're competing against, then I'm surely the victor. I have been in-love with him for almost six years now. I've been guarding his ass for almost three years, and I surely haven't seen you around."

"You know what, consider yourself lucky that I have to look for something urgent, but I'll surely see you around, so until then, loser."

"Hey wait, I still have to ask you how--" Fuck. The pervert sure walks fast. Gah, I have to return to work too. Shit.

* * *

Sigh. Naruto, why do you have to be too cute for your own good. I really wanna lock you up this time. Lock you up. Keep you away from everyone. Somewhere, where there's just you and me. Mine, you are mine alone… I wish.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Notes:

(1) Kurohara is Sai's surname, or at least it IS here. I don't know his real surname, do you? Kurohara Sai, sounds nice heh-heh ^^

(2) Pow is the sound of a punch, I think, so Kiba punched Sai there.

I said that chapter 4 would be Forgiving, But Never Forgetting but this is how it turned out.

I thought I'd write lots of flashbacks in this chap, but there isn't even one. I decided to stop here because I think if I don't then it'll be longer than the usual length of a chapter for this fanfic, I want to keep uniformity in terms of the word count, though there isn't much progress with this chapter. It's not that long so I deided to make this a part one, and because this is a part one of course there will be a part two. I don't know if anyone is still reading this fanfic, or any of my other fanfic, but still, I would like to extend my deepest apologies to anyone who is waiting for updates and is still tuning in, and I also thank you from the bottom of my heart for deciding to read and for staying tuned with this (and my other) fanfic/s. I will update of course, but not anytime soon, I am busy as it is, busy with reading and watching BLs since I am not a fulltime writer, and there's also life. Once again, thank you and sorry. Rin-kun the Cat, November 9th of 2009


End file.
